There's A Rune For That
by WhippedCreamAndChocolate
Summary: "Have you forgotten yet?" Will asked in a low voice, pausing to hold my eyes.  I made a face like I was considering my answer. "Hmmm...no." I answered, watching a naughty grin light Will's face.   "I can fix that..." *Smut! Oh Will and Jem, you dirty boys


**Matti's A/N: Mwaaaaaaaaahahahaaaa...I do believe this is one of the better things I've ever taken part in writing, thanks to the twin :D Twaz fun, to say the least...**

**However, I don't agree with Tessa's actions. If I had walked in on that, I would have joined in. JUST SAYIN.**

**LOVE YALL!**

**~Matti**

**Sashi's A/N: I agree with the twin… this WAS rather genius :D We wrote it on a whim, and it's probably one of our best pieces… coincidence? I think not! Remember kiddies…improv is key. Never say no, just go with the flow :D And with that… enjoy!**

Our tongues battled for dominance, the friction of every possible inch of our bodies pressed together through our clothes making my hard-on almost painful as he grinded into me. His fingers were digging into my skin, but I didn't care- the pain was delicious.

"William," I moaned, sliding my hands up under his shirt; I was desperate for the touch of his skin, and that was my only thought as I slid it off his body and managed to get mine off too, leaving our torsos exposed.

Will bit down on my bottom lip and pushed me against the nearest bookshelf, keeping his body pressed against mine.

"Did you forget it yet?" Will asked in a low voice, pausing to hold my eyes.

I made a face like I was considering my answer. "Hmmm...no." I answered, watching a naughty grin light Will's face.

"I can fix that..." He murmured, leaning his forehead against mine.

I bit my lip and leaned my head back as he brought his lips to my throat. He nipped and sucked at my delicate skin and I knew that there would be a mark there tomorrow, a very noticeable mark, but right now I couldn't bring myself to care.

It was so wrong, what I was doing with Will—forbidden in so many ways. I was engaged; we were Parabatai; we were both _men_, for heaven's sake!

"Jem, you're thinking," he murmured in my ear. "Let it go—forget her, forget the fight! _I'm_ here. Let me make you forget."

"William. What if we are caught? We could be… ummmm… we could be…." Goddamn, it was so hard to think with him doing the things he was doing…

"Shhhhh, _cariad_. She doesn't matter anymore. They don't matter; no one here would turn us in. We're _safe."_

_We're safe_. Safe. I wanted to feel safe...and Will...he was right. We were safe here...not in the Institute...but _together_.

"Alright," I whispered, giving in to him.

Will laughed quietly in my ear, hands on my hips, holding me against him.

"Don't sound so happy about it, brother," He said teasingly.

I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled at a lock of his hair. "Be quiet and get on with it." I replied, grinning.

He kissed me again, pressing me hard against the wall. I loved the feel of his skin, such a perfect temperature, rubbing against mine—we'd never, ever dared to get this close before, no clothes separating us. As we kissed our entwined hands stretched up above our heads as if we were reaching for the dark London sky, and when we separated I noticed a smirk playing at his lips. _Oh dear…_

His hands slid down to my thighs, guiding me to wrap my legs around his waist. But when I tried to pull my arms back down—I was met with resistance. "_Will_?," I whispered in a near-panicked voice, jerking my wrists, trying to get free. I pulled away from him, dropping my feet back to the floor and trying to shrink back against the wall… what was going on? _What_ was he planning?

He kissed me again, his fingers tracing calming circles on my back. "Trust me, James," he breathed. He brushed the back of his hand across my flushed cheek tenderly, and all the images were dispelled, the nightmarish imaginings of him leaving me here and going to get Lightwood, of Gabriel laughing and sneering at me, of the shocked tears welling up in Tessa's eyes.

"Alright…I trust you." I mumbled, feeling stupid for even thinking he'd just _leave_ me here.

Will breathed a laugh and gave me a tender look. "What did you think I was going to do, James? Leave you here?"

"Well…!" I threw back, a blush coloring my cheeks.

Will laughed again and kissed me gently as I detached myself from the cold wall. "I wouldn't do that to you. You should know that."

"I do. I just…" I began.

"Think too much. You think too much." Will finished for me.

"Mhmm. You told me you'd fix that." I said, giving him a look that was completely out of character for me. It was the kind of look Will would give a girl he wanted to deflower…

"I know I did. And I will." He replied, giving me a mischievous look as he trailed his fingers down to my button. He didn't move his sapphire-blue eyes from mine as he snapped it open and let my breeches drop down, leaving me wearing… nothing. Will didn't waste any time as he crouched down, his eyes still not leaving mine as he licked, torturously slowly, up my cock. He continued to tease me, placing hot kisses on my abdomen and flicking his tongue out to just barely graze my erection.

The damn shackles were driving me insane, because I couldn't even do anything about it—the teasing _or_ the shackles—except gasp out words between groans.

"James?" Will asked before gently nipping at my skin, right above my left hipbone. If that left a mark...

"Wh-ah-mmm?" I mumbled, giving up on actually saying something.

"_I_ get to be on top."

I glared down at him. "No, I do."

Will smirked at me. "Actually, I do, since I've already got you in shackles and-"

"What _exactly_ is going on here?"

The two of us froze where we were, our eyes connecting and terror passing between us like lightening. Will's jaw clenched and he gave me this look, like 'Let me handle this, kay?'

Very slowly he turned around to face Tessa, almost completely hiding me from her view. Something about Will's stance made me think that he did that on purpose. He looked very… protective; very possessive. I couldn't see his eyes from where I was, but I would've bet money that they were just _daring_ Tessa to say anything bad or threaten us in any way.

"Tessa," he stated coolly. I just stood there helplessly, unable to move and practically unable to breathe. Just as well that I couldn't move… what would I have done, if I could? Pleaded with Tessa? Faced her down with William? _Anything?_

"What do you think is going on?" he questioned in a steady voice as he turned to face me, reaching up to free my hands. Bloody hell—time to figure it out, and fast.

In the end, my heart made my decision for me. I couldn't bear to, after that, be apart from him… so I slid my fingers between his when the shackles came free. It wasn't much, and I wanted more; I wanted my arms around him and my lips against his cool skin; but right now that would be just about the most foolish thing I could do. So when we turned back to face my Tessa, although my heart cried out for her, I didn't move…

"Well I...you were...I...are you two...?" She asked, a complete look of confusion on her face.

"I think you can answer that one yourself, dear girl," Will replied, flashing her a grin as he did up my pants _for_ me. I remained frozen where I was, my eyes locked with Tessa's. Her gaze held a question, one that I knew the answer to but was afraid of answering.

"I'm sorry...but I'm also not." I said eventually, turning my gaze towards the wall.

I felt Will's body shake with silent laughter and gave him a sharp look.

"Well...I won't tell anyone." Tessa said eventually. She didn't look upset, much to my surprise. She almost looked like...she's already _known_.

She turned to leave, and Will and I let out a breath of relief at the same time, but when she turned back around before exiting the room, my heart sped up again.

"Oh, and by the way, you two...there is a rune to cure the kind of marks that Jem will have in the morning. Just thought you should know."

**A/N: So, didja like it? Was it not just awesome? :D Hope you had as much fun reading as we did writing!**


End file.
